Cheap Wine LJ
by NoraLiese
Summary: I wanted my Prince Charming. I wanted everything I had ever dreamed of. I wanted to live my life the way I wanted... ((Written in Lily's POV))


Alright, Hey! This is my second Fanfiction on Fanfiction.net, so hope you all like it. This one is written in Lily's POV (Point of View.)  
  
Disclaimer: I'm not Jk. Rowling... and I don't wish to be sued. I do not claim of coming up with the Ideas for the Harry Potter series. I do not want to make you believe that I own it. I don't wish for you to believe I've copyrighted other people's ideas at all. Any characters you do not recognize, I have made up. So please, do not take them.  
  
Thanks beforehand to all the people that will hopefully review!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---  
  
"They say," he said as he placed his hand on my left cheek, the warmth of his body spreading through my veins. "That the people who always end up together... are the ones who believe."  
  
"But do what they say really matter?"  
  
. Chapter One *  
  
I used to believe in everything from valiant knights, riding upon glorious white steeds, and dragon slaying Princes, coming to rescue their loves. I used to believe that my Prince would sweep me onto a dance floor, with all the noble attendees watching, and dance with me, looking into my eyes as if he was in love with me at his first glance. Then, he would lead me off the ballroom dance floor, and out to a terrace that was always lush and vibrant. And then always came the best part, he'd confess his love for me right then and there, and he'd sweep me away to his castle to live happily ever after.  
  
When I was four, I knew what country my Prince would soon be King of, and I knew what color eyes he would have, and what color hair. And I knew what type of dress I would wear for my wedding, (White satin, with a lace 'V' line, and a train with beads embroidered on it). I knew what flowers would be in my bouquet, what color my brides in waiting would be wearing, and I even had it down to the food, and to the color of the napkins. Moreover, as if that weren't the icing of the cake, I knew what our kids would look like. Two girls, twins, and boy. Jacey, Jayden, and Hayden.  
  
However, as I soon found out, not only would my Prince not be what I expected him to be, but he wouldn't be so polite, and charming, and courteous. Au contraire, not only was he arrogant, self-centered, popular, and everything I did not want in my Prince Charming, he was the person that had me falling steadily for him.  
  
My name is Lily Cecile Evans, and I'm going into my sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I'm a Gryffindor Prefect, and my life, as I knew it, was perfect. From the auburn curls that cascaded down to my mid-back, from the emeralds I had for eyes, and to the tips of my pink- painted toes.  
  
I live with my father, Ford Evans, and his fiancée Margaret Goings. My sister, Petunia, had married almost six months ago, April the 21st, to a man named Vernon Dursley.  
  
Although Vernon was rather large, I supposed my sister loved him all the same... As there was plenty of him to love.  
  
I know what you're thinking. Typical English family, correct? No, my mother, Rose Marie, died when I was three from cancer. I was like her clone. I had her eyes, her hair, her stubbornness, and her sense of humor. She was my mother, and I loved her with all my heart, even if she weren't in my presence daily. Moreover, I always kept in the back of my mind, as sure reminder, that no matter that she left us physically, she'd always be in our hearts and memories.  
  
I suppose, as a Prefect, you'd get as many guys hitting on you as a manticore would. But, nevertheless, I was a fly, and James Potter was the spider, trying to get me to fly into his web. Rather than eating me, he'd want me to become his girl.  
  
Ha. Ha. That always made me laugh. Me? James? Together? Ha! James could keep dreaming. I wasn't going to 'swing' his way anytime soon.  
  
I turned away from my open window, which was allowing the light mid-summer breeze to flow into my room.  
  
It was late August, and I had just taken a break from packing my belongings.  
  
"Lily, dear, dinners ready!" Margaret called from downstairs.  
  
I smiled briefly, as I made my way towards my open door.  
  
Margaret was the complete opposite of my father. She had bouncy blonde curls, 'darling' blue eyes as my father called them, and she had to be at least twelve years younger than him. Petunia was twenty four, and Margaret was around thirty seven, or thirty eight. So, when you think about it, Margaret could have been Petunia and mine's babysitter.  
  
"Lily did you hear me?" She called.  
  
I shut my door, and made my way down the airy hall, that had a portrait of my mother, with Petunia and me sitting on her lap as little girls, on the wall in the middle of my father's bedroom, and the bathroom.  
  
The kitchen was smoky, and my father was already sitting down at his seat at the end of the table.  
  
"Evening, Lily," my dad said, unenthusiastically, as I sat down.  
  
"Evening." I replied, picking the rice spoon up, and placing two small scoops onto my plate.  
  
"Margie tells me you received your letter from your school today," Margie was my father's nickname Margaret.  
  
"Yeah," I said, "I had 'O's for all of my O.W.L.s."  
  
"That's nice, dear," my father turned and looked at Margaret. "Sweet, can I have the potatoes please?"  
  
She smiled, and passed him the blue, plastic bowl to him.  
  
I sat there, gazing at the cat clock with the swinging tail over the sink. Quarter after six. I glanced at the watch on my left wrist, and then at the window. Maybe Jen was home from vacation.  
  
"May I be excused?" I asked, pushing my plate away from me.  
  
"Lily! You barely touched your food. Are you feeling alright?"  
  
"I'm just not hungry," I lied.  
  
"Go ahead, dear." My father said.  
  
I smiled, and stood from the table, walking out of the kitchen, ignoring the glances Margaret was giving me.  
  
I grabbed my jacket, and walked out the front door. Jen, or Jennifer Lin, was one of my best friends, and luckily, for me, she was a witch from a long line of magical folk. The magic in our blood had brought us closer together in first year when we saw each other on the train.  
  
I knocked on the side door, and opened it. "Jen!" I called out. I heard footsteps upstairs, and I entered the kitchen and glanced around.  
  
I slowly made my way through the hallway, to the foot of the stairs.  
  
"Jen?" My voice was shaky now. I slowly walked up the first three stairs. "Jennifer. This isn't funny." I'd finished climbing the stairs now. "C'mon, stop. Come out."  
  
I threw open Jen's bedroom door, and flipped the light switch on. I heard a giggle and Jen's head peeped out from under the comforter.  
  
"Hey, Lils!" She said, grinning like a loony.  
  
"Hey, Evans." I knew that voice, and that voice wasn't the voice of Doofy, Jen's dog.  
  
"Black?" I said, my voice harsher than intended.  
  
"That's who I'd be." Sirius's head popped out from behind the closet door.  
  
"What are you doing here?" I asked, placing my hand on my hip, and glaring at him.  
  
"Isn't that a cheerful welcome," He muttered, running his hand through his dark brown dark chocolate colored hair. "Jen had me come over so I could welcome her home," he smirked, and winked at Jen, who turned the darkest shade of pink I could think of.  
  
"Oh," I said, turning around, "I'll see you later, I guess." I frowned towards the dark hallway, and shut the door on my way out.  
  
"Lily!" I didn't bother to stop when Jen called my name.  
  
I hurried down the stairs, and I heard Jen follow me. This wasn't our first fight. But this was a good reason to fight. She didn't even invite me over first! But of course, Sirius. Sirius this, Sirius that. Oh my Christmas. I was sick of hearing how cute Sirius looked, how he smelt, how he kissed. I was plain out sick of Sirius.  
  
"Lily stop being ignorant!" Jen screamed, grabbing my elbow and turning me around.  
  
I looked at her, and wriggled my elbow free. "Sorry, but I have packing to do... And you have Sirius to do, so if you'll just excuse me---"  
  
"Come on! I didn't tell you because I know how you feel about guys..." Jen defended herself, crossing her arms. "You haven't ever dated anyone, and yet your gorgeous. Guys would die to date you, especially James."  
  
"Do you think by Sirius dating you, that I'd date James? No, Jen." People had been trying to make me go out with James Potter since fourth year. I was sick of being asked, and the more anyone asked, the more no's they'd get.  
  
"Just give him a chance." Jen said, giving her infamous lip quiver that got her anything, and anyone she wanted.  
  
But I was immune to it. I'd grown up knowing it, so what was going to change my mind? My Prince would change my mind. But of course, my Prince hadn't entered my life to stay yet. He was still unknown, his face a blur in my dreams.  
  
"I have a boyfriend, as a matter of fact." I lied.  
  
"Who is he?"  
  
"He doesn't live around here... he's from... Ireland." I was so horribly bad at lying.  
  
Jen grinned, "What's his name?"  
  
I glanced around at her walls, the pictures of her Uncles John, Mark, Miles, Andrew, and Chris. "Miles." I said, "Miles Wentworth."  
  
Jen nodded, and bit her lower lip, glancing at the ceiling. "See you tomorrow... you're still giving me a ride to King's? Right?"  
  
"Why wouldn't I?"  
  
"Thanks, Lily! You're a doll!" She wrapped her arms around me and hugged me. I hugged back, and whispered in her ear.  
  
"Go get him." I said.  
  
Jen let me loose, and dashed up the stairs, shutting her door when she reached her room.  
  
I exited through the side door, and solely made my way down her driveway and onto the sidewalk. I glanced up at her window. The curtains were close, and the light was off. I frowned a little, with a smile mixed in. I was happy for her. I just wasn't happy for myself.  
  
Sirius and Jen had been a couple since May of last year. And me, being me, thought it was a record for Sirius. Usually his relationships end after a week or so, or with a girl saying, 'I love you', and Sirius getting scared an dropping them like an orange peal in the garbage.  
  
He was a jerk, it was completely obvious.  
  
I slipped in through the back door, and headed up the back staircase. I stopped in front of Petunia's old room, and opened it. Her bed still neatly made. Her room perfect, perfection for a muggle.  
  
I shook my head and shut the door.  
  
"Lily?" Margaret's voice echoed through the upstairs. "Is that you?"  
  
"Yes." I said, sourly, walking to my closed door, opening it, and slamming it shut after I had entered.  
  
I threw myself onto my bed, and closed my eyes. "Stupid steps..." I muttered before falling into a light sleep that could be broken with the drop of a pencil.  
  
"Lily..." My father shook me a bit. "It's eight thirty.. wake up."  
  
I opened my eyes, and sat up slowly, rubbing my forehead. "In the morning?"  
  
"In the morning," he repeated.  
  
I gasped, and jumped off my bed, "Oh my god." I ran a hand through my snarled hair, "I have to finish packing!"  
  
"I'll leave you to it.." My dad said, leaving my room.  
  
"Wouldn't want you to lift a precious finger, dad." I muttered, throwing books, and homework assignments on my bed.  
  
After noticing the waistband of my jeans digging into my sides, I threw on a pair of house lounging pants, and a white t-shirt. It'd do. I mean, it's not like I was trying to impress anyone.  
  
"Dad!" I yelled, folding my robes, placing them neatly into my trunk. "Dad!"  
  
"What?" He yelled up the stairs.  
  
"I need to go in fifteen minutes!" I yelled, pulling my hair into a messy bun, and glancing at the telephone on my nightstand.  
  
"Okay." My dad said.  
  
I walked over to my nightstand and picked up the receiver to my phone. I dialed Jen's number, expecting her to still be asleep.  
  
"Hey, Jen?" I said into the mouthpiece.  
  
"Hey," came the voice from the phone. "When are you leaving?"  
  
"In fifteen.." I answered, twirling the cord around my index finger. "Still need that ride?"  
  
"Yeah, I'll be over in like, ten minutes, Lil."  
  
"Alright, see you then."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Bye..." I hung up the phone, and snapped the lid shut on my trunk. I put my sneakers on my feet, grabbed my jacket, and went to grab the handle on my trunk.  
  
"Need some help?" I grinned, rolled my eyes, and looked towards my window.  
  
Chris Galvagni sat on my window sill, his arms crossed, a smirk plastered on his face.  
  
"I thought you were going to college in the United States..." I said, crossing my arms, walking over to my window.  
  
"Aww, I can't come and bid farewell to the only red-headed witch on the block?"  
  
"Of course you can!" I grinned, and hugged him. He hugged me back, the scent of cinnamon seeping into my nostrils. "Miranda's been cooking, hasn't she?"  
  
"Yes, my mother has been cooking," he grinned, and took a paper toweled wrapped something out of his pocket. "Have a safe trip, okay?"  
  
"I will," I said taking it from his hands, and opening it. Cinnamon Cookies, made by Mrs. Galvagni, my favorite desert ever. "Tell your mom thanks for the cookie."  
  
He grinned, and slowly climbed down the lattice, and vines that was attached the side of the house. "I' will..." He said, staring up at me from the ground. "I'll owl you, Lily!"  
  
I smiled, and waved as he jogged out of my side yard.  
  
With great effort, and the strength I didn't know I had, I lifted my trunk up, and did my best carrying it out of my room, down the hall, and down the front stairs, I sat it on the third to last stairs, and hurried back up stairs, shutting my door, and locking it.  
  
Never trust your room to be unlocked with Margaret around.  
  
"Put my trunk in the car, please?" I said to my dad as I made my way towards the front door, "I'm going to get Jen."  
  
Shutting the door behind me as I went, I made my way towards Jen's house. Her curtains were opened, and I expected Sirius to had gone last night, in the wee hours of the morning. I laughed to myself. Jen and her boyfriends.  
  
I knocked on the side door, and let myself in.  
  
"Morning Mr. And Mrs. Lin." I greeted her parents, who where sitting at the kitchen table, enjoying the morning.  
  
"Morning, Lily," Mrs. Lin said, smiling her pearly smile. "Would you like something to eat?"  
  
"No thank you, just coming by to get Jen so we can go to King's Cross."  
  
"She's upstairs," Mr. Lin said, not looking up once, just reading 'The Daily Prophet'.  
  
----------------*--------------------  
  
There we have it! The first chapter. Hope you liked it! REVIEW! LoL.  
  
I might tell you guys to play songs in certain chapters... So don't be surprised if I ask. 


End file.
